


Running In Circles, Chasing Our Tails

by LouisInLace



Category: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Louis bottoms, M/M, Niall is the receptionist, Oops forgot Liam, Smut, This is slightly based on true events, Vet!Louis, Zayn is the VN, harry tops, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisInLace/pseuds/LouisInLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a very sick guinea pig, and Louis is a vet.</p><p>OR<br/>The one where Harry Styles is completely in love with the man who saved his pets life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closing walls and ticking clocks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I work in a vet clinic and possibly the most beautiful boy I've ever seen bought his sick guinea pig in, and that is what inspired this fic.
> 
> (title from Coldplay's 'The Scientist'.)

"What other appointments do I have today?" I asked Niall, our receptionist, if we were busy for the rest of the day.

"Nothing on mate, feel free to sit back and relax." He smiled, his strong accent hanging off his words.

I returned to my office and leaned back on my chair. Such a busy week we've had at the clinic, I've hardly had a spare moment to gather my thoughts. My eyes fluttered closed and I rested my arms above my head, supporting my neck.

Knock. Knock. _Knockknockknock_.

"What the f-"

"Sorry to wake you Dr Lou, but we have an emergency coming through in less than fifteen minutes." Zayn shouted as he ran back to the surgery room to prepare for our client.

Zayn had been working with me ever since I left university, and we had become great friends. He was our resident Vet Nurse and helped me with my appointments. It didn't hurt that he was quite good looking too, not saying I would ever go _there_ with a colleague.

I got out of my chair and dragged my feet out of my office. Shuffling towards the surgery room I stopped to ask Niall about the client.

"He's never been here before, says his guinea pig isn't eating and he's worried."

I groaned as I imagined some old guy bringing in his pet and complaining about it not eating, when in reality it just wasn't hungry.

A huge black Range Rover pulled up out front and swung into a parking space. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Typical.

Slipping on my jacket I stepped into our first surgery room. I heard Niall chatting to the man, and heard a deep voice reply. Great.

Zayn ushered a tall man around the corner of the hallway and I saw his intimidating figure travel along the passageway.

"Hello Mr Styles I'm Dr Tomlinson," I said as I began my usual greeting, and extended my hand, "What's the problem t-" I almost choked.

_Holy shit._

This was no middle aged man with a not-so-sick guinea pig. This man was six foot (at least) of towering beauty. His golden skin radiated sunshine and his emerald green eyes felt as though they dove into mine.

Eventually, I came to my senses (he was giving me a quizzical look) and started my introduction again.

"What seems to be the problem with err-" I flicked through Nialls scrawled notes-"little Mu here?"

"Well she isn't eating at all, and she just seems sad." Of fucking course. His voice was angelic and sounded like a symphony. _Wait_ -did he just say she seems sad?

"Uhh we don't have a treatment for 'sad', but I can take some X-rays to find out if she has any sort of gut-stasis."

"Thanks Dr Tomlinson." My name literally rolled off his tongue, and I shifted my hips in order to avoid _those_ thoughts.

"So, uh, Mr Styles, you can wait here or I can get our lovely receptionist to ring you back after I take the X-rays. We would prefer to keep Mu overnight if that's alright with you, so we can monitor her eating and check her regularly."

"Yeah sure, just look after my little Mu-Mu." I swear to god he was a boy trapped inside a (beautiful) mans body.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello Harry speaking." Harry. So that was his name. I never had the chance to check yesterday as we had several more unexpected clients come in.

"Hi, Mr Styles it's Dr Tomlinson from Northern Veterinary calling."

"How is Mu? Is she okay?"

"Yes Mr styles, Mu is alright although we believe she is under distress as she has an infected foot. This may have been why she hasn't been moving as much, and therefore hasn't needed the energy from food. I have prescribed some ointment for her and also small doses of Metacam for her to be given twice daily. She is ready for your collection." I tried my hardest to sound professional but it was just so hard with him squealing on the other end of the phone. Yes. He was literally _squealing_.

"Thanks so much! I'm so relieved that there isn't anything seriously wrong with my Mu." I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"When would you like to pay for and collect her?" I asked him.

"I can come in right after I finish work, so about 5:30?" He replied to my question and I confirmed the appointment with Niall.

"See you then." I hung up and released a slow breath that I didn't realise I was holding in. Two hours. Just two more hours until I see Harry again. I slumped back into my (ironically) leather chair and clicked my monitor on. Scrolling through my Facebook newsfeed I found my eyes wondering to the sidebar. You know the annoying adverts that hang about the side of your Facebook? This time they were shockingly not annoying as one picture was bearing a grinning Harry Styles with a coffee mug in one hand and a spoon in the other, his body wrapped in a striped apron that featured the words 'cafe Del Amici' across the front.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zayn grabbed Mu from her enclosure at the back of the clinic and wrapped her in a towel. He carried her up to my surgery room and rolled her onto her back. For a guinea pig she was surprisingly cooperative. He got out all the ointments and medication that was necessary and called me from my office, although I was already making my way over to the room.

"So we need to show My Styles how to draw up 0.24ml of Metacam and how to apply the ointment." Zayn talked about how we need to do this, need to do that, but all I was listening for was the sound of the bell that we kept on the door to jingle. "Louis are you even listening to me?" Zayn's annoyed tone broke me from my daze and he rolled his eyes, obviously pissed off at me. "Look, I can run through this with Mr Styles myself if you want me to but-"

"No! I mean, uh, nah it's fine. I can do it." I shrugged and tried to fight the blush that spread across my face.

The bell rang. Niall buzzed our room and requested Zayn to come up front. A moment later Zayn popped his head around the surgery room doorway and explained that he had a client who required a consult. I nodded okay until realisation hit me that I was going to be left alone with Harry.

Why was I acting like this? It was like I was twelve years old again, developing immature crushes. A loud buzz disturbed me from my frozen trance and Niall yelled through the speaker that my next client was here. Harry. I told Niall to show him through, as I was still with Mu, and I heard an annoyed grunt on the other end of the line.

The door pushed open and the [green eyed man](http://25.media.tumblr.com/9d2684309d7e02bc42b5658cf609f48b/tumblr_mjsomyYAyF1qmduwgo4_250.gif) entered to room. I extended my hand to great him and opened my mouth, but no words came out. Eventually I formed a semi-coherent thought and said, "Nice to see you again Mr Styles."

He smiled and returned the hand shake with a soft "You too" attached to the end.

I grabbed Mu and showed Harry her foot. He cringed and I showed him how to put the ointment on. I showed him how to draw up the medication and how to give it to her and the whole time I his brows were furrowed in the cutest way that I just wanted to lay him down and kiss every part of his body.

"Okay, I think that's it," I said straightening up, "if you go back through to reception then Niall will talk with you about payments."

"Will you- Uhh ever mind." He started. What was he going to ask me? I was really not in the mood to show him how to do it again.

"What was that?" I asked him, not expecting to get a reply.

"Doesn't matter. Thanks for taking care of [Mu](http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/27349-guinea-pig-with-flower-in-its-hair)." And just like that he was gone.


	2. Lights will guide you home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> This is turning out longer than I anticipated, to I'll try and cut it a bit shorter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The next time Louis sees Harry is only five days after his last visit, and the whole time had been a slow drag.

"Louis you have your next appointment at 11AM with a man named Mr Styles" Niall yelled at him from the front office.

Mr Styles. Louis jotted the name down onto a notepad so that he would remember when he saw the patient.

 _Mr Styles_. Louis realised.

He threw his pen and notepad onto the floor of his office and ran to reception, almost slipping over on the carpet in the hallway.

"Niall!" He looked at Louis with a confused look on his face. "Err, sorry, I was just wondering what um Mr Styles was coming in for this morning." Louis had a panicked look on his face, and Niall was smirking at him.

"He is having a check up with Mu." Niall looked at him awaiting his reply, trying to hold in his giggles.

"Oh, um, of course." He could tell that Niall knew he wasn't here to just check what Harry was in for.

"Is that all Lou?" Niall still had a smirk on his face and had an eyebrow raised, questioning Louis' presence.

"Yeah, thats it, bye Ni" Louis made his way out of the room and returned to his office, awaiting the moment the clock turned to 11 AM.

Louis felt like he had been sitting here for hours. He glanced at the clock. 10:49. He had _only_ been there for twenty minutes. He sighed and sunk back into his chair. _Hurry up_ he groaned.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

A text from Niall: He's here!!!!

Louis breathed out slowly, rose from his chair, and made his way out into the hallway. He could hear Harrys deep voice and could see his towering shadow through the reception doors.

As Louis entered the room, he was met with a [pair of bright green eyes](http://img816.imageshack.us/img816/4895/tumblrm5sdq9ggaa1qfdwsi.gif), and a face that quickly pulled into a smile.

"Hi Dr Tomlinson!" Harry reached his hand forward and placed it in front of Louis. Louis took his hand and shook it, hoping his hands weren't sweating too much because of nerves.

"Hey Har-er Mr Styles, how are you?" Harry replied with "Can't complain" and Louis took him through to the surgery room.

He opened up Mu's cage and took her out. Harry pet her on the head and explained how she is eating so much more and how she is running around again, but Louis was mesmerised by the way his lips moved as he talked. This wasn't normal, Louis hadn't ever felt like around anyone before. Sure, he had the odd boyfriend here and there but he never felt his heart race and palms sweat like this.

"Dr Louis?" Harry was giving him a quizzical look and Louis stammered a reply about how his mind was occupied with a previous patient.

"Okay erm well I pretty much just said Mu is doing well." Harry looks confused.

"Oh okay. Um we will just take her weight and measurements and check her foot." Louis was avoiding eye contact will Harry. He turned his back to Harry as he reached for the scales. He turned back around and _oof_ \- he hit straight into something.

"Ow." Harry was lying on the floor and all Louis could do was stare at him.

Eventually Louis came to his senses and offered his hand to Harry who took it. All Louis could think was his hands are _huge_ as they engulfed his when he (tried) to help him up.

"S-sorry, I uh didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Harry who [laughed](http://giphy.com/gifs/VHhkDVaFLsKKQ).

"Don't worry, I was in the way." Harry was smiling and oh my god if that wasn't the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen then he didn't know what was.

"No, its okay, I should have been watching where I was going. So sorry." Louis made eye contact with him and felt as though his heart was about to stop beating.

"Well, you could make it up to me." Harry said and Louis did a double take. Was he serious? Louis mouth went dry and he didn't know how to reply.

"Um, how?"

"Let me take you out on a date." Louis almost choked. Was he _serious_? 

"Uhh, I'm not sure if-" Louis began to reply with some excuse when his mind changed. "Actually I would love to!"

"Great, after we finish our appointment we can organise something?" Harry was smiling wide.

"Sure, now back to Mu." Louis averted his eyes and looked at the ball of fluff that had been forgotten about on the table.

The boys had agreed to saturday at 8pm, at the restaurant near Louis apartment.

Saturday. Louis had two days to go shopping, find an outfit and get his hair cut. He sunk back into his chair that afternoon and thought about his schedule.

 

**********

It was saturday morning and Louis had taken the day off work in order to go shopping for his date with Harry. He drove down the boulevard and stopped at a few shops, not able to find the right outfit. Was this to casual? Too fancy? He groaned as he thought about his wardrobe. 

Finally he stopped at a small shop and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black button up. He put them on and rolled the ankles of the jeans. This will do, he rolled his eyes and sighed purchased the items. 

He got back in his car and drove back to the clinic, in order to check with Niall that his [outfit](http://linkedsoul.deviantart.com/art/Louis-Tomlinson-GIF-301051053) was alright.

"Yeah mate, looks good." Louis rolled his eyes at Nialls comment.

"Good isn't what I was going for Ni." Niall scored and went back to his computer.

Louis left the clinic and drove back to his apartment where he put the outfit on again. _Whatever_. He will just wear it anyway. 

 

**********

 

The next day Louis wakes up and realises that his date with Harry is today.

After breakfast he goes for a jog to clear his head. When he returns he showers and cleans his apartment and makes sure to change his bed sheets. 

Louis checked the time. _3:05_. Was it too early to start getting ready for his date? He decided on yes, so he walked to the local cafe to get a coffee to calm his nerves.

The sign outside the coffee shop read ' _Cafe Del Amici_ ' and Louis wondered where he had heard that name before. When he entered he was overwhelmed by the smell of roasted coffee beans and the noise of frothing milk. 

He approached the counter and looked up to look at the menu. A familiar voice asked him for his order and he looked down to be met with Harry's gleaming eyes.

Louis froze. He couldn't think straight and he blurted out and order for something.

"Uh, what?" Louis looked at Harry who gave him a strange look. "Did you just order a 'frucapinocha'?"

"Oh, uh no, I said Latte." Louis looked away from Harrys glare.

"Okay. What size?"

"Large. Soy Milk too, no sugar" Louis rushed his words.

"Slow down, I didn't catch the last part."

"No sugar." Louis was still avoiding his eyes.

"Okay." Harry turned to make his coffee and Louis leaned awkwardly against the counter.

"Here you go." Harry presented him with a delicious smelling drink a few minutes later.

Louis reached around to his back pocket to get his wallet. Harry grabbed his arm. 

"No charge." Harry beamed at him.

"Won't your manager get angry with you?" Louis questioned.

"Nah, hes a pretty cool guy." and thats when Louis saw Harry's name tag.

**_Harry :-)_ **

_**Manager.**  _

_"_ Oh okay, uh well I'll just be going then." Louis made his way out of the shop and practically ran away fro the cafe.

He spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning his apartment again, and perfecting his 'first-date-with-the-most-beautiful-guy-I've-ever-met' look.

 


	3. Look how they shine for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I had the most amazing week It was my birthday (I'm driving now woooo) and I saw 5SOS and it was all so glamorous agh
> 
> Enjoy!

When he pulled up to the front of the restaurant, he saw harry's car parked out the front. Louis was beginning to get nervous, and he felt slightly dizzy. He slowly trudged up to the front of the establishment and took a deep breath in. _This is it_. He pushed the door open and looked around for Harry.

 

Instantly he was met with Harry's welcoming smile and he made his way over to the table. Harry stood and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Louis. You look nice" Harry ran his eyes over Louis body, taking in every detail, and when he noticed Louis was watching him he quickly averted his eyes to Louis face.

"Thanks Harry, you too." They took their seats in the corner of the restaurant and flicked through the menus.

"Can I get you guys something?" A waiter appeared at their table and asked for their orders.

Louis scoffed. _Why would they come to a restaurant to not order something? Stupid question._  

"Uh yeah I'll have the pasta, what are you getting Lou?" Harry looked over at Louis who just stared back at him. _Lou._

 _"_ I think I'll have the same. Thanks." Louis passed his menu to the waiter who responded with a question about drinks.

"I'll have a glass of this," harry said pointing to a drink on the wine list, "And I assume the same for my lovely date?"

"D-date?" The waiter looked confused. She flicked her eyes between the pair and moved back a little.

"Yeah, whatever you're getting Haz." Louis added, still in awe of how shocked the waiter was.

"Um okay I'll be back soon with your orders." She turned and practically ran away from the pair, who just watched with slight smirks on their faces.

Louis turned back to Harry. "A little early to be assuming my order of drinks now isn't it Harry?"

Harry laughed. "No _Dr Tomlinson,_ it most certainly is not. I consider myself quite the wine connoisseur."

Louis just rolled his eyes at Harry. He could feel himself becoming more relaxed as a different waiter brought their drinks to their table.

Harry took a sip of his, staring straight into Louis eyes as he swallowed, and if that wasn't one of the most phallic gestures Louis had seen in a long time then he didn't know what was. 

 

They exchanged friendly banter for a while until harry asked Louis how he came around to deciding he wanted to be a vet.

"My parents wanted me to be a doctor, but i hated the idea. We used to live on a huge farm, and I loved being around all of the animals. We compromised and I became a vet."

Harry was nodding, but Louis could tell he wasn't listening. Harry was staring at the way Louis lips moved as he spoke, his tongue sometimes flicking out across his bottom lip and his slightly crooked teeth were revealed when he smiled. Harry thought Louis was perfect, and felt himself falling for him more and more each minute they spent together. 

"Harry?" Suddenly Harry's trance was broken. _Oh god no_. He looked up to see Sam standing in front of him. His arm was woven around some random guys waist and Harry could feel Louis looking between the pair.

"Erm, Hi." Harry wasn't ready to ruin his date by letting this asshole get under his skin.

"I've been trying to call you," Sam looked at Harrys who looked down at his napkin on his lap, "Why haven't you returned them?"

"Look Sam, I'm not here to let you-"

"Oh is this your _new_ boyfriend? Ha, he looks pathetic Harry, you could do so much better." By this time Sam's 'date' has huffed and walked out of the restaurant.

"Please just leave us alone." Harry's voice was filled with desperation as he tried to persuade Same to leave him and Louis to their date.

"I'll leave you alone- on one condition." Sam smirked at Harry.

"What do you want?"

"You and me need to have a talk. Alone." He was staring at Harrys who looked up at Louis. He hadn't said anything this whole time and Harry was staring to worry. 

"Go on Harry. I don't mind." Louis said, but Harry could tell he was a little disappointed. 

Harry rose from his seat across from Louis and followed Sam outside the restaurant. 

"What the hell do you want!?" Harry yelled at him.

"I want you back Harry. You know your little boy toy could ever replace me." Harry stared at him in shock.

"If i recall I was the one who left you. You don't get to have a choice if you want me back or not. I _left_." Harry crossed his arms. He was beyond mad and he didn't want to let Sam ruin his date. 

"I'm not asking you Harry." Sam stared at Harry and tried his best to look intimidating. Although Same was a lot bigger and stronger than Harry, he knew that if he ever tried to hurt Harry again he would go straight to the police. Louis chose that moment to appear and take Harrys hand in his. The cool wind blew across their faces and Harry's scarf whipped across the air.

"What do you think you're going to do little man? You couldn't hurt a fly." Harry was beyond mad. Sam had now insulted Harry and Louis and he wasn't going to stand for it. 

"You better leave now Sam." Harry balled his fists and took a step closer to him, Louis followed close behind. 

"Or what?" Sam looked at Harry as if he were a joke. 

"Don't make me hurt you. You know I will. You've insulted both me and Louis and I won't take any of it." Harry was glaring at him.

"Whatever. This isn't worth my time. I'll just wait until you and you're stupid boy-toy break up and then you'll come crawling back to me," Sam said, "Oh and Louis? You better watch out for this one. Never know what mood he'll be in." Louis just looked at him confused as he turned his back and walked down the street.

"Harr-" Louis was cut off by Harry's deep voice.

"Lets leave Louis." He grabbed Louis hand and dragged him back into the restaurant, where he payed for their drinks and meal with a hundred dollar note and insisted that the waiter keep the change.

Something fishy was up, and Louis was determined to get to the bottom of it by the end of the night. 

 

***

 

Louis had too much to drink, so he decided to walk to his apartment and just leave his car to be picked up tomorrow. Harry followed him and walked him up the stairs.

"Do you want to come in f-"

"Yes." Again Harry cut Louis off before he had finished his sentence.

 

"So I have tea, coffee, water or beer."

"Beer sounds good," Harry replied from where he was sitting on Louis couch, "You have a nice apartment."

"Thanks." 

Louis cracked open the lid and passed Harry the bottle. 

"So..." Louis looked at Harry, and Harry could tell that he was dying to ask.

"Go on. Just ask me."

"What happened to...uh...who was that guy?" Louis asked with caution, carefully phrasing his words.

"He was my first-and only- boyfriend. We dated for almost eight years."

"Oh"

"He didn't treat me well. He used me and I knew about it. I was just too afraid to leave, and then one day I decided I had put up with enough and just left without telling him anything."

"Oh Harry." Louis pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry was leaning on to Louis chest and their eyes met. Slowly and cautiously Louis leaned in, pressing his lips to Harrys. Harry took a few seconds to respond, and slowly moved closer to Louis. He pulled Louis so he was lying down on top of him, their heavy bodies pressed to each other. Louis could feel Harry getting hard in his jeans as he pushed his hips up.

Louis tugged at Harry's shirt and Harry pulled it above his head, soon removing Louis' too. Louis' eyes roamed the tan body in front of him. Harrys chest and arms were littered with tattoos of small objects, some written words. 

Harry pulled his jeans down and tried to remove Louis'. Louis had to unbutton them if they were to slip over his arse, and did so using on hand while palming Harry with the other.

Harry groaned in Louis ear and Louis let out a small whimper in reply and finally removed his jeans. He cupped Harry's cock though his boxer shorts and Harry was leaving kisses along his collar bones. Louis removed Harry's boxers and gasped at how big his dick was. It slapped against his chest as Louis ogled at it. Louis flipped them over so that Harry was underneath him. He left a trail of kisses down his stomach, running his tongue over his hip tattoos. Louis wrapped his lips around Harry's cock and began sucking. He ran his tongue over the slit, which had Harry calling out his name attached to a string of cusses. Louis could feel his own erection rising in his boxers and tried to remain focussed on Harry. Harry gasped and Louis knew he was close. He began pumping the part of Harry's member that didn't fit in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. This sent Harry over the edge with a sharp inhale of breath and a call of Louis' name.

Louis pulled his boxers down and quickly got himself off while Harry was recovering. He crawled back onto the couch and lay next to Harry. He wrapped his arm around Harry's chest as he cuddled close to the taller boy.

They slowly drifted to sleep and Louis woke in the morning with a note from Harry explaining how he had to go into work, and Louis wondered how he ended up in his bed.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not even joking my overly-religious biology teacher said "People too easily confuse the digestive system with the reproductive system" and my gay friend got up, sighed, and walked out of class and it was the funniest thing ever, just thought I'd share...


	4. Its such a shame for us to part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh only one more chapter after this...

Groggily, Louis got up and walked to the kitchen. He looked around for the delicious smell, and sitting on the countertop was a large blueberry muffin, encased in a pink wrapper. Next to the muffin was a note: _Enjoy! See you soon... Love H xx_

Louis sighed as he picked up the muffin and unwrapped it. He turned the kettle on and waited for it to boil. After making his tea, and eating his muffin, he decided that if he were to be productive at all today then he should probably have a shower and get dressed. 

*****

Driving to work, Louis could not bear the thought of having the radio on as the sound of the traffic was already giving him a migraine. _I'm never drinking again_. Louis groaned as someone behind him honked. 

Once he pulled up to the car park at work, he walked through the front and flipped the 'open' sign around. Niall was already inside, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hard night, eh Lou?"

"Shut up." Louis punched Niall in the arm, as he began to feed all the animals in the clinic. 

"Oh, yeah these came for you Louis." [Niall](http://rebloggy.com/post/one-direction-niall-horan-wow-owdowoidwedwoowowowowow/39319076859) rounded the corner and the most magnificent bouquet of roses Louis had ever seen was cradled in him arms. _How did I miss these when I walked in?_ Louis questioned his mentality of actually coming in to work today as he reached out and grabbed the [flowers](http://rebloggy.com/post/love-flowers-interior-house-floor-red-roses-roses-decoration-valentines-bouquet/43023303150).

Louis sighed as he inhaled the sweet scent of all the roses, and tried to find a vase to put them in. As he set them down on the table he noticed a small note fall from it.

Inside the note read: **Forgive me for sneaking off this morning, duty calls. I had a lovely evening and I hope I see you again Louis. Love Harry x**

"Last night?" Niall said over Louis shoulder. He knew Niall read the note before Louis did, how else would he have known the flowers were for him? 

"Niall, I don't believe its proper etiquette to spy on people's love letters." Niall just cackled and left Louis, who was smiling so much his face hurt.

Quickly he sent a text to Harry: **Thanks for the flowers lovely, see you again soon? L x**

Harry replied within minutes: **Thanks for last night ;-) Do you have a break today? Xx**

Louis replied a few minutes later (he didn't want to seen too keen, even though he was) and he arranged to go into Harry's cafe after his lunchtime appointment.

The day could not go slower for Louis, and he counted the seconds until he could get into his car and drive to Harry's.

Finally, he said goodbye to Mrs Whitman and almost ran out of his office to his car.

"ByeNiallI'mgoingtolunchifIdon'tcomebackthenlockupbye" Louis yelled at Niall and jumped into the drivers seat. He started the car and sped out of the car park, racing to get to Harry's.

***

Louis pulled up outside the familiar cafe and noticed no-one was inside. Strange, he thought, people are always in there.

As he got closer to the door, he noticed the 'closed' sign was flipped towards the glass of the front door and he wondered what was going on. Should i knock or just go inside or? Louis considered turning around and heading back to work. 

"Louis!" Harry grabbed the door open and Louis face lit up with excitement. Harry pulled Louis inside and Louis gasped at the cafe. The curtains had been closed, so it was dimly lit and all the tables were pushed to the sides of the room. In the middle of the cafe was a small table, only two chairs, with a pot of tea and two scones sitting on oppositely-placed white plates. It truly was a lovely sight.

"Oh Harry." Louis whispered as he felt his breath finally escape through his mouth. This was absolutely beautiful, and no-one had ever done anything like the for him before.

"Do you want to sit?" Louis was already nodding before Harry had finished the second word, because right now he felt as though he would do anything for this man.

They took their seats, Harry pulling Louis chair out for him, and poured two cups of tea that smelt like strawberries and fairy floss. They chatted mindlessly, Harry revealing that he was from Holmes Chapel, and Louis stating that he was from Doncaster.

"So why did you move all the way to London then?" Harry asked Louis.

"To be completely honest, I don't know. I felt like a change and I thought that It would be fun to live here for a while. So i enrolled at the university, graduated and started the clinic, and I guess I just never left." Louis replied to Harry, who was watching him with intent.

"Oh." Harry said back to him. He absolutely loved the way Louis mind worked, and couldn't wait to test it some more. 

"Harry?" Harry looked up at Louis, "What do all your tattoos mean?"

Harry showed Louis his tattoos, one by one, explaining the meanings of some but just saying that he used to think the other ones looked cool.

The boys spent the next few hours chatting about nothing but also everything. Louis felt as though he had know Harry for years, and not just a few weeks.

When Louis eventually had to leave Harry kissed him and asked him to be his boyfriend.

"Of course." Louis was absolutely over-the-moon at this present moment, and nothing could bring down his mood. He got back into his car and turned on the radio, his head now slightly cleared from its earlier fogginess. He reversed his car and drive down the street towards his practise. 

When he arrived Niall looked frantic. Louis gave him a confused look, but didn't question it and went straight to his office. Sitting on his chair was a basket of small kittens, softly meowing as Louis pushed the blanket they were wrapped in to the side. He was slightly taken aback by the kittens, as he didn't remember anyone coming in today with a pregnant cat.

"I didn't know what to do Lou, one of them...h-he just..stopped breathing..." Niall sobbed and Louis turned around.

"Why didn't you call me?" Louis check his phone.

_16 Missed Calls from Niall, 43 new Texts_

Oh. Louis looked down into the box. _One. Two. Three._ There were three tiny kittens inside the huge cardboard box and Louis sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. 

"Go down to the shops and get some kitten milk please Ni." Louis ordered. These poor babies will need all the food they can get, judging by the tiny size of them.

***

The next nine hours Louis spent nursing the small kittens until they finally fell asleep, Niall also passed out on Louis' apartment's couch. _Some friend you are,_  Louis scoffed at Niall's inability to keep awake.

Slowly Louis drifted to sleep, dreams of Butterfly tattoos and freshly brewed tea filling his mind. 

The next morning that Louis woke up (4am) Niall was already awake, cuddling the small bundles of fluff.

"They're so cute Lou, what are you going to do with them?"

"If someone has dumped them at the clinic then they obviously believe we are going to look after them so I guess I'll keep 'em."

"Can I have this one?" The tiny [kitten](http://catflix.tv/kittens/puppy-kittens/attachment/ragdoll-kitten/) jumped up from Niall's arms and ran across the arm of the couch. 

"Yeah, take as many as you want." Louis chuckled as he flipped the switch on for the kettle.

The two boys sat in the lounge room and chatted about the kittens, and hours flew by without Louis realising. 

There was knocking at the door and Niall jumped up, kitten in arms, and answered it. 

"Oh um hi Niall, I uh..um I'm going to go..." Harry stood at the door, eyes glued to the floor as he made a quick assumption about why Niall was in Louis apartment at 7 AM.

"No man its okay, stay, Louis was here a second ago. LOUIS!" Niall yelled for Louis, but he never appeared.

"Its okay Niall, I..I'm not sure why I came here anyway..." Harry trailed off and turned to walk down the stairs away from Louis flat.

"Who was at the door Ni?" Louis asked him and Niall shrugged and replied with 'Harry, but he left' and Louis was running out of the apartment and down the stairs. 

"Harry!" Louis called after him.

"I thought you liked me Louis! I thought we were together!" Harry yelled at him, tears filling his eyes.

"Its not like that between me and Niall, we had these kittens and-" Louis was cut off by Harry.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Louis. I understand." And with that he turned around and headed for his car, Louis attempting to catch him but Harry's legs were just _so long_ and could step at least four steps, while Louis could do at maximum only two.

As Louis got to the car park, he saw Harry's car speed away.

 

 


	5. The sun must set to rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Soz about the late update but I had exams and shit
> 
> Starting a new fic soon and I'm super excitedddd 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ily bye

Harry was gone. Louis let him slip right through his fingers.   
  
As he returned to the apartment, Niall was sitting on the floor covered in the kittens that decided to wake up and run a riot in Louis' lounge room.

"Hey man, wheres Harry?" Niall was oblivious to the scene that had just unfolded in front of his own eyes.

"I don't think I'll see him soon Ni." Louis sobbed.

Niall reached out to Louis and he cried into his shoulder for hours, kittens finding sleeping spots between their legs.

***

"I can't believe he did that!" Harry was angry. No, Harry was _furious_. He was standing in his apartment screaming to no-one about Louis. He knew that he hadn't know him long, but he felt something. He had never felt that way about someone before and he just knew that Louis was the one he wanted to be with. _Why would he do this?_

He heard a knock at his door, and knew it wouldn't be Louis coming to apologise for sleeping with his receptionist, so he didn't feel inclined to open it. 

"Harry mate, open the door." Niall? Why the _hell_ was he here?

"No." Harry tried to sound firm, but his voice came out shaky and he knew Niall could tell he was crying.

Harry heard the door click open and he heard Niall snicker.

"A key under the mat? Really? Ha." Niall laughed at his poor attempt to conceal the key to his apartment. 

"Please leave Niall." Harry turned away from him and he heard Niall's light footsteps approaching him.

"Hey mate, nothing happened between me and Lou. I quite frankly just don't swing that way." Harry turned around and looked at Niall who was holding his hand out to him.

"Is that...Are you _married_?" Harry was shocked. He felt like such an idiot.

"Sure am!" Niall was laughing at Harry, whose face went deadpan.

"Oh my g-Louis!" Harry grabbed his car keys and ran our his apartment, leaving Niall to lock up (and replace his 'hidden' key).

Harry was sure that he ran about 3 red lights on his way to Louis' apartment. Praying that no cops saw him, he spun into Louis' street.

"LOUIS! LOUIS! OPEN THE DOOR!" Harry screamed through the hallway, as he banged loudly on Louis door.

"What the fuck Harry?" Louis looked bad. His hair was messed up, he was wearing tracksuit pants that had holes in them and a shirt that was stained but something blue. But Harry still thought he looked gorgeous.

"I..I'm so sorry." Harry looked down into Louis' eyes, that were puffy and red.

"I can't believe you would even-" He was cut off. Harry lips were attached to his and he was pushed against the doorframe.

"I'm so sorry Lou." Harry gripped Louis legs and pulled the up around his waist. He pushed him against the wall and closed the door with his foot.

"Its okay Harry. I forgive you." Louis said between kisses.

Harry set him down and Louis pouted.

"I liked where that was going, Styles." Louis smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to go out later? Then I'll show you where that was going." Harry giggled, and Louis called him a "cheese ball" before agreeing.

*** Three months later ***

"Lou?" Harry was making Louis breakfast in their apartment. Well, really it was Louis' but Harry pretty much lives here now, even though Louis never asked him to. Not that he was complaining. 

"Coming babe." Louis made his way into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs (which he is pretty sure are Harry's because they are going up his arse).

"Chocolate pancakes? Are you trying to make me fat?" Louis said as he pulled out a chair to sit down in.

"Babe, you couldn't be fat _if you tried_." Harry rolled his eyes at Louis, who just giggled at how perfect his life was.

"I'm going to go get something...can you pour me some apple juice please babe?" Harry said as he turned and walked into the hallway.

Louis sighed and jumped out of his chair to go into the fridge and get some

"Harry theres none in here!" Louis yells at Harry and turns around. He gasps.

Before him is Harry, bent down on his right knee, his hand extended holding a blue  box with the lid popped open. 

The [ring](http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/Item.aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP03838&mcat=148208&cid=288177&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+288177-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+38+4&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=) was beautiful. Louis' eyes filled with tears and he realised that Harry was talking.

"-and I know it has only been four months, but I love you Louis. I was in love with you from the moment you helped Mu. You are probably the only person in the world who I would propose to in my underwear in the middle of the kitchen but it feels right Lou, I know we are meant to be together. Will you marry me?" Harry never broke eye contact with Louis and he was smiling so much that he thought his face was going to rip in half.

Louis pulled the box up to his eye level, dragging Harry with him. He kissed Harry, the hardest that he had ever kissed anyone.

"Is that a yes?" Harry broke free from the kiss.

"Of course Harry, I love you so much." Louis was crying again and Harry slipped the perfectly fitting band on his finger.

"It fits perfect...how did you know how big my fingers are?" Louis questioned Harry.

"Louis, I've had your fingers wrapped around my dick enough times for me to know what size they are."

Louis almost choked but Harry continued kissing him anyway. Louis pulled on his arm, turning and facing away from Harry, taking him into the bedroom.

"Louis are you..are you wearing my underwear?" Harry eyed the other man suspiciously and Louis pulled them off.

"Not anymore, I'm not." He said as he pulled Harry onto the bed.

Harry pushed up against Louis who grunted as he felt Harry harden in his boxers. Louis groaned as he rutted up against Harry. Louis traced his tongue down to the band of Harry's boxers. He pushed down the top, and left a trail of kisses along Harry's hips. At this point Harry was begging for it, and his breathing was getting heavy. Louis pulled the boxers off of his long legs and wrapped his lips around Harry's cock. Harry was grunting and Louis was licking up and down his shaft.

"Paper, Scissors, Rock?" Louis asked Harry.

"Fine."

They stopped for a moment, both achingly hard. On the count of three Louis pulled his hand into a fist as Harry created a flattened palm.

"Louis you _always_  choose rock, I'm pretty sure we should just skip this." Harry laughed at Louis because, he does always choose rock.

"Whatever. I top next time." Louis rolled his eyes as he rolled over to the night stand to grab the any bottle of lube he could get his hands on. "Since you get to top, I'm choosing the flavour."

"Mmm, you're the one who will be tasting it anyway." 

"Whatever." Louis shoved his hand though the drawer until he found the flattened bottle of strawberry flavour.

He drizzled some onto his hand and pumped it up Harry's shaft. Harry groaned and Louis licked his tip. Louis rolled Harry over so he was at the end of the bed, and waited for him to grab the bottle. Harry ran a lube-covered finger over Louis' hole, and pushed one finger inside. He curved his finger upwards and his Louis' spot and Louis groaned. Harry added more fingers until Louis said he was ready. Harry aligned his tip with Louis' hole and pushed inside. Louis' walls contracted around Harry and he let out a deep moan. He drew his cock all the way out before slamming back into Louis. Louis moaned loudly this time, and Harry knew that he was getting the right spot. He knew Louis too well.

After a few more thrusts, Harry and Louis were both coming, Harry's hand wrapped around Louis' cock. They lay on Louis' bed for a while, sweaty bodies entangled until Louis' phone rang. 

"Its Niall, I left his at work today soI better get this." Louis rolled over and grabbed his phone. "What do you want Niall."

"Geez, sorry to interrupt Lou, didn't realise you and the FIANCÈ WERE ALREADY SHAGGING. WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME YOU DICK!"Louis sighed at how Niall knew him well enough to know his after sex voice.

"Niall, how do you even know?"

"Facebook. God Lou, I should have been the first person you told!"

"Niall, I'm not paying you to go on Facebook." Louis grunted.

"Whatever. just call me later, okay?"

"Whatever, bye Niall." Louis hung up and threw his phone to where it landed on the floor, somewhere in a pile of his and Harry's clothes.

"Harry, did you post it on Facebook?" Louis looked at Harry who had a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry Lou. I was just so excited." Harry didn't look into his eyes.

"Its okay Harry. My mum is going to freak out." Louis giggles at the call he was about to get from his mother. But she will have to wait, because Harry had other ideas.

"Are you ready for round two, Dr Styles?" Harry smirked at him and pulled him in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry always tops but paper, scissors, rock is cute

**Author's Note:**

> Louis always bottoms but paper, scissors, rock is cute


End file.
